The True Meaning of Colorful
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn and Chiana go onto a shopping trip together...


The True Meaning of Colorfulness  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. Small answer to MadamButterfly challenge 'Aeryn Makeover Week'. Rated: PG-shippy  
  
"Chiana, are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what's the hurry?"  
  
"I want to go to the commerce section of that planet without any of the MALES following us. Is that a problem?"  
  
"You're mad a Crichton."  
  
"No, I just want to have a little time alone."  
  
"Then why do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I need a few things and."  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"He said I needed a change."  
  
"A change of what?"  
  
"I asked him the same thing. He just looked at me funny and said I needed more color in my life."  
  
"You need a change of color? Mmmm."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Lets get to the surface before any of them tries to stop us. We're going to make this girls-day-out. No males wanted."  
  
"Chiana, are you all right?"  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay."  
  
"Well, its just I've never heard you say no males wanted."  
  
"I mean just for this trip."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pilot, please inform the boys we're return in a few arns."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A few microts later.  
  
"Pilot do you know where Aeryn is?"  
  
"She and Chiana have gone to the commerce planet and said they will return in a few arns."  
  
"You did say she and Chiana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Big D, where are you?"  
  
"What do you need, John, I'm right in the middle of something?"  
  
"Ahh.could you please keep an eye on the kids for me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I need to go to the planet side for a moment."  
  
"Why can't Aeryn or Chiana keep an eye on them?"  
  
"There gone to the surface."  
  
"Aeryn and Chiana?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you watch them for me?"  
  
"Yes. Let me know what is going on."  
  
"No problemo."  
  
In the commerce area.  
  
"Chiana, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Hey, you've got a great bode, as I've heard John said so many times."  
  
"Let's leave him out of this."  
  
"Right, right. You're just doing this for you."  
  
"Yes, that's right. I'm not to sure about this color in my hair."  
  
"It picks up the colors in your eyes. Streaking it makes a statement. Come on lets go in here and try on some of these outfit."  
  
"You've got to be."  
  
"You said you needed more color in your life."  
  
"No, he said I needed more color in my life. Frelling human. He likes naked woman with no colorful clothes on but I."  
  
"Aeryn, let's leave him out of it. Oh, this is going to look so good on you. Try it on?"  
  
"I don't know. Do they have something not so.so.so.?"  
  
"No, and you want dazzling, intense and vivid to draw a man's eyes to you and remain there."  
  
"Well, I'll just try it on but it doesn't mean I'll buy it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
John lands the pod next to the other one.  
  
"Where-oh-where have my little wifey gone. Excuse me, but have you seen a tall, beautiful, dark-hair woman with a gray beauty, come this way?"  
  
"You mean the Peacekeeper and the Nebari females?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Over there in the local refreshment house."  
  
"And which direction that would be?"  
  
"Follow that group of young men there waiting to get in to see them."  
  
"Really. Why?"  
  
"Just came from there myself. They are beautiful and available."  
  
"The frell they are, if you're talking about my wife."  
  
"Which one, or is it both?"  
  
"Where is this refreshment house? Oh yeah, follow the males."  
  
John walks in and freezes, listening to the male around him.  
  
"Have you ever heard such a voice? I've never seen a Peacekeeper look like that?"  
  
"I never knew they could sound like that? And the Nebari, can she move."  
  
John muses.  
  
'Is that blue running through Aeryn's hair? Hell, the clothes.if that what you can call those little scraps of material. What color is that any way?'  
  
"John, where are you? Have you found the girls?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, you wouldn't believe me, but there.ah.damn its Amateur Hour!"  
  
"What in the frell are you talking about? And what is all that noise in the background?"  
  
"Aeryn's got blue strips in her hair with hardly any clothes on, singing to a bunch of males. While Chiana flittering around like no tomorrow with even less on."  
  
Silence. Two voice same words.  
  
"I'm on my way down."  
  
"I need you down here."  
  
"Sometimes he just can't figure out what goes on in a women's minds. When he meant colorful he want to see more color in her new maturity clothes. Women~"  
  
Finis 


End file.
